dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
European Wars
http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=1 edit New Russian Government On December 4th 2013, the Russian Presidential Election was decided. A majority for the Russian Ultra-nationalist Party put its leader, Vladimir Pavlov into the Presidency. His political goals were simple. Re-establishment of the old Soviet Empire. His first act in office was to declare the Ukraine, Belarus, and the the Baltic States, who were once part of the old Soviet Union rejoin Russia. Their leaders refused and with the United States and the EU countries backing them, resisted all of the Russian invites to come to Moscow to discuss the crisis. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=2 edit Increased Tensions Enraged that his plans were not working, President Pavlov began to moblise his army ready to invade the Ukraine, Belarus and the Baltic States. The United States and Britain began to put diplomatic pressure on Russia to demobilise or face economic sanctions. The United Nations convened on the 12th December to discuss the crisis. However, the Russian Delegates walked out of the meeting when several countries including Britain and the United States agreed that Russia had no right to annex the area west of them. The rest of December passed with hardly any incident but fuel prices were very high because of Russia purposefully reducing it's oil and gas output by 30%. By January 23rd 2014, 40 Russian Divisions had massed along the Ukraine and Belarus border including High-Category Assualt Divisions along with over 2000 Aircraft. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=3 edit Russia Invades At 2am on February 1st 2014, the Russian attack began. 3 spearheads crossed Russia's western border. The northern spearhead advanced into Latvia and Estonia near St Petersburg and Pskov. It met limited resistance from the Latvian and Estonian border soldiers and started to race for Riga, the Latvian capital capturing it on February 6th.The advance towards Tallinn, the Estonian Capital had taken less time and Russian soldiers had entered the city 3 days earlier on February 4th. The central spearhead started its advance near Smolensk and Briansk and started to move towards the Belarus capital, Minsk. By February 7th, the city fell and the spearhead advanced towards Lithuania whose capital, Vilnius fell on February 9th. The southern spearhead advanced into the Ukraine near Rostov, Kursk and Belgogrod. By February 9th, the Russian Forces had only conquered as far as the Dnieper River. The Black Sea port of Sevastopol had been seized on February 6th and the Russian Black Sea fleet stationed in the port was secured. A large offensive codnamed "Grigory" opened at 3am on February 11th aimed at Odessa and the Ukrainian capital, Kiev. Kiev was captured at 8am that same day with Russian soldiers linking up with the central spearhead coming from the northeast. By February 15th, the Russian spearheads had linked up and had secured the territory that they had been ordered to take. However, the southern spearhead was ordered to occupy Moldova, which was overun on February 16th and its government fleeing to set up a "government-in-exile" along with the Ukrainian, Latvian, Estonian, Lithuanian and Belarus governments. By March 1st the Russians delcared the "Russian Democratic Union" in their place and had consoldated their position in the occupied countires. They had also put their armies under Russian command ready for the next operation. They had started to arrest anti-Russian dissidents and destroy organisations that oppose the Russian President Vladimir Pavlov and his policies. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=4 edit The West responds On March 4th, the US Army began to land soldiers in Britain and France including Delta Force and Navy Seal formations ready for covert operations against the Russian forces. The British Army and the Royal Air Force also began to deploy in France with SAS teams also planning operations in Eastern Europe. On March 5th, France and Germany began to deploy along with Italy and Canada. Defensive positions started to spring up along the German-Polish border and along Germany's southern border. Italy also started to build defenses along the Po River and along its northern and eastern border to protect the cities such as Milan and Venice in the north of the country. Meanwhile the United Nations passed Resolution #120 allowing the use of force against the Russians and effectively putting the entire world against them. On March 7th, Russia declared that Georgia was "mobilising to attack Russia" and started to deploy its vast army against the Georgians. Russian Forces stood ready on Georgia's northern border ready to attack. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=5 edit Russia attacks South and West On March 10th at 4am, 3 Russian Divisions crossed into Georgia. Progress was slow due to the Georgian Army destroying a key bridge over a river at Zhugdidi in the northeast area of the country. However by 1pm, Russian units had penetrated as far as Kutaisi and had entered Batumi on the southwest coast of Georgia. Russia air strikes began hitting the Georgian capital, Tblisi by 11pm forcing the government to escape to Turkey and setting up a Georgian "government-in-exile". Russian units began to enter Tblisi at 11am the following morning. The United States President, Barack Obama condemned the invasion and branded Russia "Destroyers of peace". Prime Minister David Miliband also condemned the invasion calling for UN intervention. That same day, US Forces in Britain was reinforced with US Army Air Force B52H bombers and fighters on RAF airbases in the north of England well away from the expected battles that was expected to take place. Also the US Navy began to deploy vessels in the area. 2 weeks passed with each side looking across from each other, waiting to see what the other side would do. At 2am on March 25th, 2 Russian Army Groups invaded Poland and Slovakia with a further Army Group invaded Hungary and Romania. The attacks objectives were to expand Russian influence back to what it was during the Cold War and if possible, try to reach the Atlantic Ocean to steal bases to attack Britain. The northern attack sliced through with no opposition and by 1pm that same day, Warsaw the Polish capital, and all of Slovakia was in Russian Hands. However they were halted by the powerful German defenses on the eastern German border. The attack had then swung southwest into Austria and the Czech Republic, halting on March 27th so the southern front could catch up. The southern attack had overan Romania by 2pm on the same day of the offensives start and by 5pm the Hungarian capital, Budapest had been secured. By 1am on March 27th, the southern attack had linked up with the attack coming from the north and a spearhead numbering 30 fully equiped Russian Divisions broke into Northern Italy and Austria on March 29th with the Austrian capital Vienna falling early on that same day. Meanwhile the southern part of the attack had hit the powerful Italian-US defensive positions on the Po River, forcing the attack west which captured Milan on March 30th and Venice on April 1st after heavy fighting. Lichenstein surrendered that same day after its capital, Vaduz was overun. On April 2nd, President Pavlov, ignoring Switzerland's wish to be neutral and wanting its wealth for himself, ordered his divisions to head west towards its eastern border and overan the country that same day as Russian units attacked across France's eastern border, skirting the Italian defenses on their southwestern border overunning Monaco and Nice that same day. A French counterattack near Lyon had failed widening the breach in the lines and opening up a large brigdehead on the wwest bank of the Rhone River. 2 days later, the Russians controlled up to Nantes, Tours, Orleans and Bescancon. The French Army was completely demoralised because constant Russian airstrikes on supply lines had starved them of food and ammunition. The French Navy had escaped to Spain and Southern Italy to avoid being siezed and used by the Russians. On April 5th, the French government was evacuated to Lille. On March 6th, Paris fell and Rouen was occupied. By 11pm that same day a Russian bridgehead had been established on the northern bank of the Seine River stretching from Le Havre to Troyes around 20 miles deep. By March 9th, Normandy and Brittany was under Russian control. That same day, US and British forces had completely evacuated their forces to Britain, blowing up the French side exit of the Channel Tunnel, denying an easy route into Britain. On March 10th, the German and Belgian defenses on their western borders and on Luxembourg's western border stopped the Russian attack which had lost momentum. However President Pavlov didn't wish to occupy Belgium, Holland, Luxembourg and Germany, only to encircle them and keep them surrounded. That same day the French Government along with the Austrian and the East European countries whose governments were under Russian occupation evacuated to Britain to set up "governments-in-exile". Calais and Dunkirk fell on April 11th completing the campaign. The Royal Navy that same day, evacuated Portsmouth Naval Base and headed for Plymouth and bases further north. A standoff had emerged. Every country unaffected by the conflict waited to see when the Russians would attack. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=6 edit Buildup The Russians controlled most of Eastern and Western Europe. On the mainland only Germany, Holland and Belgium remained free. They however were surrounded and unable to help. In Britain, a defensive line had been built. It stretched south of Bristol, south and east of Swindon, south of Oxford, north of Reading and west of Maidenhead and Bracknell near London. The line also ran along the west part of the East Sussex county border and along the south and west part of the Surrey county border. These defensive lines was reinforced by US divisions, who had been sent urgently from the United States. A major naval blockade meant that the Russians would be unable to land near to London meaning a long advance. Although the divisions facing them didn't see much combat, they will fight more harder than their previous opponents. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=7 edit "Operation Ivan" The buildup on the Russian side concentrated in Cherbourg and Le Havre opposite the invasion site. The plan was as follows: "Operation Ivan" (To be launched on May 1st) 1. Land between Beachy Head and Worthing establishing a beachead that can be defended. 2. Occupy as must of southern England as possible. 3. Try to penetrate the defensive lines and head for London. These objectives had a 3 week timeframe which needed London to be captured by May 22nd by the latest. 12 Divisions were timetabled in the first wave with 10 more 48 hours later. The operation was set. It just needed air cover over the invasion site to minimise casualties but the Russian Air Force had no resources to fight a preliminary campaign. It would start operations on the Invasion Day. That day was just over 2 weeks away. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=8 edit The attack begins May 1st dawned with no cloud and excellent visibility. Around 2am, the first Russian ships approached the south coast. At exactly 3am, the first landings began on the Isle of Wight to secure The Solent and the approaches into Southampton. At 3:30am, the first landings began between Poole Bay and Beachy Head with supporting Parachute drops at Poole and on Beachy Head itself to secure the flanks and divert the attention of the defensive line west of Eastbourne. By 9pm, the landings had been secure and Poole, Bournemouth, Southampton, Portsmouth and Brighton had been occupied but very heavy resistance had inflicted heavy casualties. The first objectives had been secured but heavy resistance by retreating British forces had killed many Russian soldiers and destroyed many armored vehicles that were needed to speed up the advance. May 2nd started with Russian morale low. However the second phase of the offensive started at 6am with 7 divisions attacking towards Winchester which fell at 1pm. Salisbury was occupied at 5pm after a heavy battle near the town. Basingstoke was captured and advance continued. Berkshire was entered on May 3rd with Reading was the next target. Heavy fighting erupted around the nearby area which 10 Russian divisions attacked 3 British and 2 US divisions. A 3 day battle lasted which left a unknown toll of attacking Russian soldiers dead and wounded. Eventually, they defenders withdrew leaving the attackers occupying the city but severely depleted blunting the attack towards Bracknell. Athough Wokingham nearby was taken, the attack stalled at the main defensive line west of Bracknell and Camberley. The attack resumed on May 4th with a thrust towards nearby Twyford. The defenses were incomplete and the defenders fell back towards the villages of White Waltham and Woodlands Park just outside of Maidenhead, a town that was a major supply and troop junction. The defenses around White Waltham had been lightly manned while the defenses west of Woodlands Park was more heavily garrisoned. The Russian spearhead passed through White Waltham at 2pm on May 5th, but stalled when a counterattack by the British 1st Division forced them back. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=9 edit Britain counters At 1am the following day, a massive counterattack on the depleted forces on all fronts near Maidenhead smashed through the weak lines and charged west and south. On May 6th, Twyford and Reading was liberated. Heavy US and British air attacks forced the Russian 3rd Army to withdraw south of Bristol and an armored thrust by US 44th Armored Corp broke the stranglehold. 2 days later, the Russians had been confined to the bridgehead they had held on the first day of the invasion. On May 7th, Brighton and Southampton was liberated by British forces. On May 8th, Portsmouth was liberated. On this day, the Russian Army began a full scale withdrawl to France. The Royal Navy attacked at 11pm that evening sinking 36 troop transports. By 11am on May 9th, the whole of the South Coast had been liberated. That same day, President Pavlov ordered the Russian Army withdraw from northern France. The evacuation would start in 3 days. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=10 edit Russia pulls back On May 12th, evacuation of the Russian Army began from northern France. At 2am, the Russian Army began withdrawing from northeastern France. The withdrawl was hindered by early fog which hampered air support, but helped protect the retreating Russian units from attack from British and US aircraft. However by 7am, the fog had started to lift and the first combat aircraft appeared. 22 RAF fighters swooped low over Calais to find that the Russian Army had left. This information was radioed back to their headquarters and in due course passed to the main military headquaters in London. Meanwhile, the fighters continued southwest and by 8am, they flew over Amiens. There they found Russian armor in defensive positions. They overflew the positions and came under heavy fire from missile launchers and machine guns. The fighters came in low and raked the positions with missile and cannon fire. As they disappeared, heavy fire whipped up past them from positions west of Amiens. On May 12th, plans started to form about a landing in the evacuated area from the River Somme to the Belgian border. While the discussions about the plans details continued, RAF and USAF aircraft began attacking Russian positions along the River Somme and deeper into France. Unable to move reinforcements into France and the forces already inside France unable to move, President Pavlov ordered them to stand firm and wait for the attack to come. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=11 edit "Operation Retribution" On June 18th after week of planning, British and US forces landed between the River Somme and the Belgian border. No attempt was made by the Russian Army to attack the bridgehead and the Russian Air Force to sink any of the landing fleet. By day 3 of the invasion, the spearheads of the advance had reached the eastern part of the River Oise and the River Sambre. By then 5 British and 12 US divsions had been landed in northeastern France. On June 22nd, the attack began. Heavy attacks supported by complete air superiority forced the Russian forces back. The on June 23rd, a breakthrough occured. In a matter of hours, 2 British divisions had liberated Amiens and reached the River Seine at Rouen. On June 4th, 3 German and 4 French divisons attacked along its western border and drove into France. By 12pm that day, they linked up at Dijon with US forces heading south. By midnight on June 7th, the allied forces had advanced to the River Seine, Yonne and Brenne. Paris was liberate on June 8th and the German-US attack in the south was fast apporaching the River Loire where many Russian divisions was attempting to escape southeastward. Tours was liberated on June 9th, Angers on June 10th. Many Russian units were now trying to escape the threat of being trapped in the north with 10,000 Russian soldiers along with their armor and equipment. Nantes was liberated on June 11th along with the severing of the last road leading south. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=12 edit Full retreat Russian Navy troop transports had started to evacuate on June 12th the Russian Army from Brest and Lorient on routes leading north west of Britain and Ireland and east of Iceland. However, most were sunk by US Navy and Royal Navy submarines who were patroling the North Atlantic protecting their shipping. By 15th June, all the Russian units had been taken off the west coast of France, but 60% of those evacuated had been lost to prowling submarines. and air attacks. Meanwhile, the US and British forces in the north had followed closely behind and had reached Brest on June 24th. Meanwhile, French and German forces had reached Marseille and the Spanish border. They crossed the River Rhone on June 25th and Toulon was liberated on June 26th with the advance continuing east.By June 29th, the whole of France was liberated and the Russian forces withdrawing into its occupied part of Italy and occupied Switzerland. On June 28th, President Pavlov addressed the Russian people. His speech went for 2 hours, citing the reasons for defeat in France and ordering the mobilisation of workers to build defenses on the Russian Democratic Union's western border and the rationing of certain food and goods.He also announced the withdrawl of Russian forces from Switzerland, Lichenstein and northern Italy. The withdrawl began that same day. By midnight on July 1st, the withdrawl was complete. On July 2nd, 3 French and 3 German divisons crossed into Switzerland and advanced east to the Austria's western border. 5 Italian and 3 US divisions crossed the River Po the same day and advanced east and north to positions on Austria's southern border. By midnight on July 3rd, the advances had reached Austria's western and southern border. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=13 edit Invasion of Finland Without warning at 8am on July 5th, 9 Russian divisions attacked across the whole of Finland's eastern border. By 10am, the Finnish capital, Helsinki was entered by the vanguard of the invasion force. Within 6 hours of the attack, the whole of Finland was in Russian hands. Reinforcement of the invasion force began to arrive 5 hours later, along with several ships from the Russian Baltic Fleet and Russian Air Force personnel and aircraft. Many anti-Russian actvists were arrested and executed. The Finnish government fled to Denmark and then to France. It set up a "government-in-exile" in Paris and officially asked Britain and the United States for assistance in expelling the "Russian Criminals" from Finland. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=14 edit Allied forces redeploy During the remainder of July and through August, the allied forces of Germany, France, Italy, the United States and Britain redeployed their forces. The major deployments were made in Germany where the threat remained constant. British and US forces had now dug in on Germany's eastern border. German and French forces had dug in along the border with the Czech Republic and Austria. Italian and US forces stood on Austria's southern and western border and had also deployed in Slovenia after being requested to do so by the Slovenian government. The Russian forces however hadn't moved since the completion of the Finnish campaign. A garrison of 5000 were stationed in Finland, paid for by the Finnish people under the terms of occupation. The allies could not help them because Sweden and Norway had affirmed their neutrality at the beginning of the conflict due to their governmenst wishing to avoid Russian occupation or attack. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=15 edit The Allies attack On the morning of September 2nd, 8 French, 4 Italian and 2 US divisions launched an attack against Russian forces in Austria and the Czech Republic. By the morning of September 3rd, the advance had secured most of Austria and had penetrated to within 10 miles of the Austrian capital, Vienna. In the Czech Republic, the advance had liberated the Czech capital Prague and had secured nearly all of the country. By 12pm on September 3rd, Vienna was liberated and the spearheads linked up near Breclav in southwest of the Czech Republic. By early morning of September 4th, the whole of Austria and the Czech Republic had been secured. A small bridehead had even been established in western Hungary along the west bank of the River Raab. That same day, allied aircraft began to attack targets in Hungary and Slovakia ready for the second phase of the offensive. On September 6th after 2 days of preperation, the allies attacked into Hungary and Slovakia. The Russian Army, crippled by the air attacks, offered no resistance. Within 12 hours, the advance reached the western border of Romania and the Ukraine. The Russian defenses along the southern Polish border now became the subject of constant allied artillery and air attack in prepardness for the final phase of the offensive. 4 days later on September 10th, British, German and US forces attacked across Polands western border and surged eastward. Poznan was liberated by US forces on the same afternoon. While that same day British forces without much effort took Gdynia and Gdansk securing the northwest of Poland. By 12pm on September 11th, US forces took Lodz and swung northeast towards the Polish capital, Warsaw. Meanwhile in the north, British forces supported by German forces reached Bialystok northeast of Warsaw preventing Russian forces around Warsaw from retreating into the Ukraine. Warsaw fell at 10am on September 12 and Brest Litovsk fell that evening. By the evening of Sepember 12th, the whole of Poland had been liberated and the allies had advanced onto the western Ukrainian border, onto the western border of the "Russian Democratic Union". Suddenly and unexpectdedly, the Russian Army withdrew from Romania. The allied armies in Hungary quickly advanced behind the retreating Russians and liberated the Romanian capital, Bucharest. They then advanced north and east to link up with the allied forces already on the Ukrainian border and began preparing positions along the western Moldovian and Belarus border. http://future.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline:_War_in_Europe_2014&action=edit&section=16 edit Operation "Baltic Freedom" On September 24th at 6am, Bristish and US forces attacked into Lithuania. By 1pm that day, the Lithuanian capital, Vilnius was liberated. Further British forces had entered the Russian territory around Kaliningrad which fell the same evening. The British and US forces had by midnight on September 15th entered Latvia and had liberated the Courland Peninsula. 2 hours later, British forces liberated the Latvian capital, Riga and had repelled a powerful Russian counterattack east of the city destroying several hundred tanks. US forces had reached the western Russian border by 11pm that day and had swung north into Eastonia. On September 16th, supported by the British forces on their left flank, they cut the Riga-St Petersburg main road and halted at the Estonian border. British forces had entered Estonia and by the afternoon, liberated the Estonian capital Tallinn capturing vast quantities of Russian equipment. Later that afternoon, British forces cut the Tallinn-St Petersburg main road and US aircraft began to attack Russian positions in Belarus in preperation for the next offensive. Category:Story Arcs